


Finish Your Fucking Thesis

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Jack Zimmermann, Year 4 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Wait, Bitty.” Nursey grinned. “Is Jack like…withholding sexy times from you until your thesis is written?”Bitty shifted his gaze, chewing the side of his cheek and folding his arms. The frogs gaped at the implication of his silence. Bitty, not for the first time, wondered if he could sweet-talk Dex into redoing the wood floors so they wouldn’t creak so loud the next time he tried to sneak out of the Haus.OR: Jack and Bitty haven't even kissed for weeks, and then Bitty finishes his thesis! Jack gives him a reward.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 65
Kudos: 481





	Finish Your Fucking Thesis

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fic other than I wanted it to exist. So I wrote it myself. 
> 
> Beta'd by the best, [pan-buck. ](https://pan-buck.tumblr.com/) All remaining mistakes my own!

Bitty hiked the strap of his bag up on his shoulder as he tiptoed towards the front door.

This was absurd. He didn’t need permission to leave his own Haus. He was a grown man; he made his own choices. And really, it was nobody’s business when and where he—

“Bitty.”

Bitty’s hand had barely touched the doorknob when he flinched at the mention of his name. He turned to find the frogs staked out in the kitchen, headed by a cross-armed Chowder.

“Where you headed?” Chowder asked.

“Just…out.”

“Interesting, since last we checked you still hadn’t finished your thesis.”

“It’s almost done!”

“Bitty.” Dex stepped closer. “I do have the extra skeleton key.”

“What are you saying?”

“We didn’t want it to come to this,” Chowder said, walking forward with his hands raised like he was dealing with a spooked animal.

“Y’all are not locking me in my room!” Bitty huffed. “If you must know, I’m going to Jack’s this weekend to finish everything. I need to get off this campus, I can’t focus anymore.”

“A likely story!” Dex brandished an accusatory finger.

“Bro, I was supposed to be bad cop,” Chowder stage whispered.

“We’re _all_ bad cop.”

“Yo, I will not be referred to as any kind of cop,” Nursey said, leaning against the doorframe. “But Dex is right. As if you’re gonna get anything done with Jack around!”

“No, y’all don’t understand—”

“Wait, wait.” Nursey looked down at his phone. “Jack just texted the group chat. He said we can let him go.”

“Oh, you’ll _let_ me go, now? That’s how this works?”

“I still have my doubts,” Chowder sniffed.

“Wow. Christopher Chow.” Bitty placed his hands on his hips. “Betrayed by my only son.”

“You know we’re just looking out for you, Bitty,” Dex said.

“Ya, bro. You can’t be our captain if you’re not, like, a functioning student.”

“The truth is, there’s no better place I can be than Jack’s right now. If anyone can keep me on track, it’s him.”

The frogs kept their dubious expressions. Bitty rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

“Listen. Jack and I have a deal. He’s always been like this about my studyin’. You remember last week when he stopped by the Haus and didn’t even kiss me goodbye because I was working? And last year when he took my twitter account during finals?” Bitty gestured wildly, getting increasingly hysterical. “Y’all, he used to keep my French flashcards in the bedside table drawer and ambush me in the middle of the night. He’s not gonna distract me. But I would like to at least see him. I don’t know why I’m explainin’ myself! There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be around my boyfriend!”

“Ok, Bitty, I’m sorry,” Chowder said. “And I trust Jack. But are you okay? You’re kind of like. Sweaty.”

“I’m just overwhelmed! And frustrated! I’ve got a train to catch!”

“Wait, Bitty.” Nursey grinned. “Is Jack like…withholding sexy times from you until your thesis is written?”

“Nurse!” Dex smacked Nursey’s arm, his ears burning red. Nursey smacked Dex back, and Chowder smacked them both.

Bitty shifted his gaze, chewing the side of his cheek and folding his arms. The frogs gaped at the implication of his silence. Bitty, not for the first time, wondered if he could sweet-talk Dex into redoing the wood floors so they wouldn’t creak so loud the next time he tried to sneak out of the Haus.

“Oh my god,” Chowder said.

“All I’m saying,” Bitty said, “is that I would like to be around Jack the literal second this thesis is finished. That’s all.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Chowder said again.

“Okay, but also tell me this has nothing to do with the fact that Jack still has an operational, unpadlocked oven,” Dex said.

“Goodness gracious, I will not be interrogated any longer! Goodbye!”

Bitty stormed away from the group of snickering frogs. They were still good boys, even if their militance was misplaced. Bitty could be responsible when he wanted to be! Jack’s silly rules notwithstanding, he wasn’t even going to be tempted until that final draft was complete!

\---

“Just one kiss,” Bitty begged, his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist, his face tilted at a perfectly kissable angle. Jack stared steadfastly over his head; his lips pursed tightly together.

“We’ve already had a very long hug, Bits,” Jack said patiently. “I’d get to work if I were you.”

“Jack, honey, it’s been weeks.”

“Then you should want to finish faster.”

Bitty buried his face in Jack’s chest and may or may not have let out a very undignified whine. Jack squeezed Bitty’s shoulders.

“I’m going for a run, okay?” Jack released Bitty and ruffled his hair. “I’ll check on you when I get back.”

Bitty grumbled, but he did go fetch his laptop from his bag so he could set up on the couch. Jack left the room to grab his running shoes and hat, and he did give Bitty a quick peck to the top of the head before leaving, like he just couldn’t help himself. Bitty did take some small pleasure in that.

“Finish line’s in sight, bud. I’m so proud of you.”

Bitty scrolled Twitter on his phone long enough to feel guilty about it while his laptop sat open on his lap. His word doc was open, the cursor blinking at him, waiting.

Bitty set his phone on the pool table across the room, then sat back on the couch, crossing his legs. The cursor continued to blink menacingly.

Bitty managed a sizable paragraph by the time Jack returned. Jack placed a paper bag from Bitty’s favorite local bakery in front of him then brought him a glass of water. Bitty reached out for him, and Jack held onto his fingers for a moment before giving Bitty a sad look and dropping their hands.

“Jaaaack.”

“This hurts me just as much as it hurts you.”

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here, Bits.”

Bitty pouted, slouching down into the couch.

“If you write two more paragraphs by the time I finish my shower, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Bitty perked up.

“Or,” Bitty leaned towards Jack, lowering his voice, “I could join you in the shower, and you could help me brainstorm my next two paragraphs.”

Jack bit back a smile, letting his head fall back with a groan.

“Bittle. Please. Help me help you.”

“Alright, alright, two paragraphs. I’ll get to it.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. I do actually need a shower when you’re done though.”

“Sure, sure.”

Bitty turned back at his laptop screen and suddenly Jack’s face was next to his, bending over back of the couch to look over his shoulder.

“Just checking your page number, to make sure you don’t cheat.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, stop being a menace! I’ve got a kiss to work for.”

With renewed focus, Bitty hacked away at the word doc. As it turned out, he had a lot to say. He probably wasn’t citing his sources often enough, but he could fix that later. Soon enough, he heard Jack emerge from the bedroom.

“Honey, look! I did it! And I would actually call these a generous two and a half paragraphs, so if that gets me a bonus I – oh my god, Jack.”

Jack was still only in his towel, tied loosely around his waist, his skin still slightly pink and his hair damp. He leaned over Bitty to check the page and Bitty whimpered. He could feel the warmth rising off Jack’s body and it took everything not to just reach out and touch.

“How much more do you think you need after this?” Jack asked.

“Like three pages? Maybe four?”

Jack was inches from his face.

“Do you think you can finish tonight?”

“God willing and the creek don’t rise.”

“What?”

“I think so.”

“Great. You’re doing great, Bits.”

Jack cupped the side of Bitty’s face and Bitty immediately closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. Jack’s lips closed over his and it was the most exquisite feeling Bitty had ever experienced. Bitty sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and inhaling deeply as he pressed in for another kiss. Jack didn’t stop him.

“Lord, you smell so good.”

“Bits, please, you’ve gotta finish—”

“—You know I’m tryin’.”

“No, I mean,” Jack rested a knee on the couch, one arm circling Bitty’s waist, pulling their bodies together as he spoke between kisses, “I want more of this. Like, right now. But we made a deal.”

“And I will honor that deal. Mmm, I love kissin’ you after you shave. Everything’s so soft.”

“You taste like Cherry Coke.”

Bitty frowned. “Am I not allowed one vice while I suffer for academia?”

Jack laughed, shifting his weight back to put some distance between them. Bitty wanted to cry.

“I’m going to take that shower now, I think,” Bitty said. “Clear my head a bit. Then I’ll wrap everything up.”

In the shower, Bitty did let himself cry. Just for a minute. Less about his frustration over Jack and more about his frustration with himself procrastinating so long. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about academics, of course he did, but there were so many more pressing things happening in his life. He was not yet twenty-two and already had a successful internet presence, captained a hockey team, and was an LGBTQ role model! What more did these people want from him?

As overwhelming as it all was, Bitty found comfort in knowing Jack would never let him fail. He had Jack’s full support 100% of the time, and this was no different.

Even if Jack did make life difficult by denying Bitty physical access to him then parading around in nothing but a towel, looking like the modern Greek Adonis that he was. Quite rude, in fact. With his sculpted chest, and dark body hair, and full lips, and biceps as big as Bitty’s whole head.

Bitty turned the shower water cold before he finished up. Then he put on the shortest gym shorts he could find – the red pair that gapped a bit around the backs of his thighs – out of sheer spite.

Jack was watching a game in the living room armchair when Bitty returned to his laptop on the couch. Bitty smugly noted the double take Jack took to glance at his ass in the red shorts.

“I can watch this in the other room,” Jack offered.

“No, honey, stay where you are. I don’t mind a little background noise.”

Bitty’s shower-fresh brain did him a whole host of favors. He went back through the multiple pages of notes in other documents he had open and realized at that point he could really just copy and paste then write a conclusion. Bitty set to it, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, and before he knew it—

“Jack,” Bitty breathed. “I think I’m done.”

Jack immediately muted the TV.

“You finished?”

Jack was already moving over to the couch, looking at the open document on Bitty’s screen like he had to see it to believe it.

“Well, I still have to submit it to Professor Atley. She might have some corrections and edits for me before the final copy goes to—”

Jack grabbed Bitty’s face between both of his hands and kissed him so hard it hurt. Bitty groaned into it, shifting his legs to move closer to Jack, forgetting that his laptop was still precariously perched there.

“Wait, save your doc first,” Jack said. “Then take your clothes off.”

Bitty laughed a little wildly as he double-saved the document. Just in case. He gently closed his laptop then placed it on the coffee table, hopefully a safe distance from whatever was about to happen next. Jack was already attacking Bitty’s neck with his teeth and his tongue, pushing Bitty down onto the seat cushions. Bitty clawed at Jack’s back, one leg wrapping around Jack in an attempt to pull him further on top of his body.

“What do you want, Bits?” Jack asked, whispering hoarsely in his ear. “Anything you want.”

“Jack.” Bitty tugged the hair on the back of Jack’s head to get his full attention. Jack’s eyes were already completely glazed over. “Sweetheart.”

“Yeah?”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Oh, honey.” Bitty pulled Jack in for an open-mouthed kiss, then looked directly into those startingly blue eyes. “Eat me out.”

“Yeah.” Jack kissed him on the mouth again. “ _Shit_ , yeah. Bits.”

Jack slid off the couch, and Bitty sat up, assuming he was going to follow Jack to the bedroom. Then Jack dropped to his knees on the floor beside the couch and started yanking at the waistband of Bitty’s shorts, though not before reverently sliding his hands up Bitty’s thighs and past the gap of fabric around his legs.

“Right here? Really, Jack?”

Though Bitty would never truly complain. Jack on his knees for him, now that was always a sight to behold.

“Yup.” Jack pulled off Bitty’s underwear along with the shorts. “You said yourself. It’s been weeks.”

Bitty clasped his hands together. “He missed me, he really missed me.”

“I always do.” Jack pressed another kiss to Bitty’s lips, sweeter that time. “Go ahead and turn around, then bend over so you’re resting against the back of the sofa.”

“I thought I was the one making the orders tonight, mister.”

“I’m sorry, I—"

“No, no, I like it.” Bitty wriggled his ass towards Jack’s face as he got into position. “Only chirpin’.”

Jack laughed, pushing the hem of Bitty’s shirt up to expose his lower back and kiss the base of his spine. Bitty’s thighs were already shaking with anticipation. One of Jack’s hands traced up to Bitty’s shoulder underneath his shirt, while the other squeezed his ass.

“Bend over a little more,” Jack said, his voice soft in a way that had Bitty erupting in goosebumps all over.

Bitty went down onto his forearms, his chest pressed against the back of the couch as he set his knees farther apart and pushed his ass out. Then both of Jack’s hands were on his hips, caressing where his ass met his thighs, rubbing and almost massaging him, digging his thumbs into the muscle there. Bitty sighed, dropping his head to where his hands rested, and he started to relax for the first time in what could have been months.

“God, Bits. You look so good like this.”

And that was all the preamble Bitty got before Jack’s tongue brushed against his hole with the first tentative lick. Bitty was already fully hard.

Jack made a few more passes like that before settling into achingly gentle circles that dragged a moan from deep in Bitty’s throat. Bitty white knuckled the cushions, mouth open and brows furrowed in a permanent gasp as Jack stimulated the same sensitive spots over and over again, applying more pressure each time.

“Feel good?” Jack asked after several minutes of this. Bitty turned his head around just in time to see Jack wiping off his chin with the back of his hand. Bitty’s cock twitched.

“Real good, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack kept his eyes locked with Bitty’s as he ran a hand up between Bitty’s legs until his thumb was prodding at Bitty’s wet hole. Bitty choked on the noise that tried to escape from him as the electric shock of that simple touch spread straight from his head to his curled toes. Bitty had to look away again as Jack leaned down to press his tongue alongside his thumb, gradually stretching Bitty open.

Bitty’s face was warm as he put his head in his hands. He was panting. Jack had barely touched him anywhere else and he already felt close. Then Jack removed his thumb, though his tongue remained inside him, and he dropped his hand to Bitty’s balls, his knuckles barely grazing Bitty’s dick. Bitty couldn’t help it, he bucked back into the sensation, needing more. Jack made a noise and for a second Bitty was horrified he may have broken his nose (wouldn’t it be something if Jack ended up breaking his nose not in the dangerous contact sport he played but instead…like that?) but Jack only buried his face deeper, groaning enthusiastically. He also took the hint and started touching Bitty between his legs, his large, firm hand so familiar and _so good_ that Bitty had to cry out.

“Honey, I’m close!”

Jack moved his mouth and Bitty whined in protest as Jack kissed up his spine, though he did reach around to continue stroking Bitty’s dick.

“That didn’t mean stop.”

“Not gonna,” Jack said, humming around Bitty’s neck. “Did you want anything else tonight?”

“Well, I want you inside me, of course. Wanna do it properly.”

“I figured.” Jack bit his earlobe and Bitty took a sharp breath in through his nose. Even Bitty could feel himself leak all over Jack’s fingers. “Do you wanna come twice?”

“ _Jack._ ”

Jack was already picking up the pace with his hand, tightening his fist around Bitty. Jack was leaning over Bitty, but his body still wasn’t close enough for Bitty’s liking. Bitty didn’t know whether he wanted to pitch forward into Jack’s hand or up against Jack’s chest. Then Jack tapped the finger of his other hand against Bitty’s lips, and Bitty saw Jack’s plan coming together. Bitty opened his mouth, inviting Jack in by gently grazing his teeth against the pad of Jack’s finger. Jack placed his finger onto Bitty’s tongue and Bitty sucked. He could probably come just like that, Jack’s fingers in his mouth and hand on his dick. But Jack took his finger back, and used it to tease Bitty’s hole again, eventually slipping it inside past the first knuckle.

Bitty’s breath was quickening, punctuated with occasional _ah_ or an _oh, Jack_. Jack followed Bitty’s rhythm, sucking a bruise against his neck with the intermittent _yeah_ or _c’mon, Bits_.

Bitty reached up behind him, threading his fingers into Jack’s hair and pulling him closer as the muscles in his thighs and stomach tightened, his adrenaline spiking as if he’d just spent hours on the ice. Jack did that to him. Attentive Jack, so polite and sweet. Jack Zimmermann, surprisingly good at dirty talk and rim jobs. Captain Jack, who fucked like he played, with a goal in mind. Gay sex god, Jack Laurent Zimmermann.

Bitty had no idea whether these thoughts were being kept in his head or tumbling out of his mouth as he spilled all over Jack’s hand. Bitty’s eyes blurred and Jack’s strong arms surrounded him, possibly supporting his weight entirely.

“Bitty,” Jack was murmuring as he maneuvered Bitty onto his back. “Bits. Baby. Just lay down. Breathe. That’s it.”

Oh, Jack was breaking out the pet names now. Bitty really had died and gone to heaven.

Jack removed Bitty’s sweaty t-shirt, then used his own to clean off his hand and the mess on Bitty (and part of the sofa cushion, Bitty noted ruefully).

“Just stay here,” Jack said, planting a kiss on Bitty’s shoulder. “Be right back.”

Bitty stretched his legs out on the couch, reveling in the feeling of soft fabric against his skin. His naked body quickly cooled as the sweat evaporated off him. He didn’t doze exactly, but his eyes drifted shut, every muscle in his body turning to jelly. Mmm, jelly. No one could yell at him if he wanted to spend all his time making jam again. Maybe later he would make 120 jars of jam. Nobody could stop him. The world was his oyster. Or his blueberry, so to speak.

Or maybe he and Jack would just spend the whole day in bed. He didn’t think Jack would need much convincing. And now Bitty had a couple favors he would want to return.

Bitty rolled onto his side, facing away from the back of the couch, curling in on himself. It had been long enough that it had gotten chilly and he was considering retrieving the throw blanket off the armchair. But that would require moving.

Just then, Jack returned, only in his boxer briefs (which were still impressively tented) and carrying the bottle of lube and a condom. He placed them on the coffee table before going to Bitty’s open arms, leaning down to kiss him. Jack tasted like the Listerine they kept in their bathroom, clearly having just washed his mouth out. Bitty licked past his teeth, sliding their lips together and wrapping both arms behind Jack’s neck.

“Hey, handsome,” Bitty finally said.

Jack huffed a laugh, giving him a little half smile.

“Hey.” Jack kissed him again. Once on the upper lip, once on the lower. “That was really amazing. The way you look when you’re… Ah, Bits. The way you _sound_.”

“The way you make me sound,” Bitty corrected. “And you poor baby, you haven’t even had your turn yet.”

“Didn’t want to.” Jack brushed the tip of his nose down the bridge of Bitty’s. “Just wanted to watch you.”

“And you wanna come inside me, don’t you, honey?”

“Ah, yeah. That too.”

“C’mon then.” Bitty scooted forward the edge of the sofa. Jack stood up, stripping his underwear off. He picked up the lube and condom before situating himself behind Bitty on the couch, laying snug against him.

“Sure you’re up to it? It’s okay if you’re tired.”

“Well, I’m not up yet. Gotta work a little harder for that, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack snorted, but quickly worked two slippery fingers inside Bitty. Bitty was so sensitive from all the previous attention and his recent orgasm that the breath was nearly knocked out of him. Jack nuzzled the nape of Bitty’s neck as he opened him up. Bitty reached back between them, blindly grasping for Jack’s dick. When he found it, he rubbed his thumb against the tip, hot to the touch and soaking wet. Jack exhaled sharply, his hips jerking into Bitty’s hand. Bitty’s own dick was starting to show interest again, blushing and throbbing as Jack crooked his fingers inside him.

“Want you, sugar,” Bitty moaned, craning his neck to get his face closer to Jack’s. Jack kissed his temple, the shell of his ear, his burning cheek. “I’m ready for you. I want you.”

“Bits,” Jack sighed. “Want you too. Love you.”

“I love you, honey.”

Bitty heard the tear of the condom wrapper and readjusted his leg so it was resting over Jack’s hip, Bitty’s back bowing as Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty’s chest. There was the slick noise of Jack spreading lube over himself and then he was guiding himself inside.

Bitty took a deep breath, his eyes rolling back in his head. There was just nothing like that full feeling, that slide and press and Jack’s heavy body alongside him. Jack rolled his hips and Bitty felt it all the way in his fingertips. It was slow and sensual, sweat collecting in the place between the small of Bitty’s back and Jack’s abs. Bitty clutched at Jack’s hands, one on his chest and one on his hip, tangling their fingers together. Jack couldn’t go very fast in this position, but he made up for it with deep, long strokes, his pelvis flush against Bitty.

“Aaah, Bits,” Jack rasped. “You feel…fuck. Your _ass_.”

“Yeah, baby,” Bitty encouraged, grinding back on him. Jack choked.

“Every time I saw you in those tiny shorts and I couldn’t touch you.”

“Oh, I knew what I was doin’.”

“I know you did. And you’re always biting and licking your lips when you’re concentrating, and they get all red. Wanted to kiss you so bad.”

“Mmm, keep talkin’.”

Jack’s shifted the hand on Bitty’s chest to start pinching one of his nipples. Bitty whined and placed Jack’s other hand over his dick, moving their hands together to get him back to full hardness. Bitty writhed as Jack spoke low into his ear, lips brushing against his earlobe.

“I’m glad you finished because I don’t think I could have waited much longer. Sometimes just getting a text from you had me touching myself. I missed you so much. Today, when I saw you, I just wanted to get on my knees and – fuck, Bits.”

“Fuck,” Bitty gasped. “You miss touchin’ me, sugar? You miss me moanin’ your name?”

“Yes, fuck.”

“I missed your hands, Jack. Your mouth. Fuck, the way you make me feel so good. I can’t even think, not about anything but you.”

“ _Bits_.”

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Bitty felt Jack nod against his neck. “Let me on top, sweetheart. I wanna see you.”

They both groaned as Jack pulled out. Jack moved so he was sitting up, and Bitty arranged himself on his lap, legs on either side of his hips. Bitty pushed his fingers through the hair hanging over Jack’s forehead, Jack tipping his chin up, following the movement. With his dark hair and blushing face, Jack’s eyes were an impossible bright blue.

“Damn, you are fine,” Bitty said, almost more to himself than to Jack.

Jack’s blush deepened and he cast his eyes down. Bitty loved that Jack still got shy. _Lord_ , this boy.

Bitty leaned forward, capturing Jack in a deep kiss. Bitty sat up on his knees, directing Jack’s hands to his ass, and let Jack guide himself back inside until Bitty was fully seated. Bitty held Jack’s face in both his hands, moving their mouths together in wet, slow kisses while he rocked his hips. Jack gripped his ass, urging him on, and Bitty went faster. Jack bit Bitty’s lower lip and moaned and then Bitty was bouncing in his lap, his own cock dragging against Jack’s abs.

They weren’t really kissing anymore, just breathing into each other’s mouths. Bitty held Jack tight, and he could feel Jack’s heart beating as if it were his own. Jack smelled like spearmint and sandalwood. His voice was rough and strained.

“ _Ah_ ,” he said. “Bits. Fuck. Fuck me.”

Jack thrust his hips up into Bitty, meeting him every time he sank down. The muscles in Bitty’s abdomen jumped and he reached between them, rubbing his own cock as he came close to the edge again.

“Oh, oh, _oh. Jack_.” There were tears in Bitty’s eyes. “Yes, _yes_.”

“Bitty, I—” Jack surged forward with a biting kiss, and the momentum took them fully off the couch, Jack controlling the fall as Bitty’s back hit the floor.

Bitty locked his legs around Jack, holding on for dear life as Jack grunted and fucked into him, hard.

“Jack!”

Bitty was coming again, back arching off the ground as he dripped all over his stomach. Jack stilled inside him, his whole body shuddering, his eyebrows drawn together in an expression of excruciating pleasure. 

Bitty petted Jack’s face as he came down, brushing the hair off his forehead, tracing over his cheekbones and jaw and Adam’s apple. Eventually Jack collapsed next to Bitty, narrowly missing the coffee table. Bitty watched in his peripheral vision as Jack removed the condom and tossed it on the floor somewhere nearby. If Bitty had a single breath left in his body, he might have reprimanded him. But as it was, all they could do was just lay there on the rug, shoulders and hips touching, chests heaving.

Bitty started to giggle, turning his face into Jack. Jack laughed too, resting an arm over Bitty’s torso, and kissing the top of his head.

“We couldn’t even make it to the bedroom,” Bitty snorted.

“Who needs bedrooms,” Jack said, “when you’ve got other perfectly good rooms. And furniture.”

“And floors.”

“Yeah, those too.”

Jack trailed his fingers across Bitty’s shoulder and collarbone while Bitty closed his eyes and just breathed. He could finally rest. His worries had ended. The rest of the weekend could just be him, and Jack, and—

Bitty’s eyes shot open.

“Oh my lord. Jack.”

“What? What is it?”

“I forgot to write my works cited page.”

Jack threw back his head and laughed, then made a show of trying to roll away from Bitty.

“I take it all back!” Jack said. “No more!”

“No, no take backs!”

Bitty scrambled over to Jack and laid down on top of him so Jack couldn’t get away, and they wrestled for a minute until Bitty was pinned underneath him. Jack kissed him on the nose.

“You can always write that tomorrow, eh?”

“Oh, yes, easily.” Bitty grinned. “I’ve got some very urgent plans for the remainder of the evening, anyway.”

“That so?” Jack lowered his eyelids and licked his lips.

“Yes, sir.” Bitty craned his neck to give Jack a quick peck. “Do you think the store is still open?”

Jack blinked. “The store?”

“We’re gonna need blueberries. And mason jars. Lots and lots of mason jars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic for months. The working title on this was simply "finish your thesis" so I wouldn't be tempted to work on it until MY OWN thesis was written. I have now passed my baccalaureate exam with flying colors and graduated, so here is the result. One of the porniest things I've ever written (certainly the porniest zimbits). I'm so glad I got an English degree for this. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/618769188041965568/finish-your-fucking-thesis-edgarallanrose) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1263615155125972992?s=20)
> 
> Now that I'm done with school and indefinitely homebound, I'm planning on posting a lot more writing! Subscribe to me here on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my fics and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
